Sólo quédate en silencio
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Inspirado en la canción de RBD 'Sólo quédate en silencio'... En el amor verdadero siempre hay complicaciones y se cometen errores


_Bueno este fict se me ocurrió ayer... Je je je... Desde hace mucho tenía pensado hacer un fict de Ginger que es una de mis caricaturas favoritas, pero hasta ahora creo que se reafirmó mi idea -más bien lo recordé- que estaba olvidada en mi mente, creo que sigue con la misma escencia: amor-drama-canción. Creo que para toda clase de sentimientos siempre habrá alguna canción... Bueno ya, me callo - Espero que les guste, dejen rr, para saber si le sigo o no xD _

_Dedicado a mi amiga Jessica Montenegro xke su ídolo es Ginger je je je: Mensa tkdamca nc ok?_

_**"Te encuentro despierto me dices "lo siento" **_

_**con una lágrima derramas"**_

Después de aquella horrible confusión lo ví pasar... La confusión del adiós, de aquella despedida...

Me dí cuenta que él era todo para mí, que lo nuestro nunca fue en vano, que desde que lo conocí había olvidado vivir para mí... Sólo pensaba vivir para él... Después del tiempo que pasamos juntos nada volvió a ser igual.

Él ahora ya no era mío... Pertenecía a alguien... A alguien más que, en definitiva, no era yo; Él le pertenía a Miranda...

Para mi desgracia, yo todavía amaba a Darren, ahora todo había cambiado, ya ni siquiera era mi amigo, odiaba eso, Darren había cambiado por completo, sólo me saludaba cuando me veía, ya no era como antes... Después de nuestro rompimiento él y yo éramos dos extraños, Miranda le prohibía verme, ya que, para ella yo era el motivo de la desconfianza que ella tenía hacia Darren, era el motivo y a razón de sus celos...

Todo era distinto, ahora, entre él y yo no había nada, ya nisiquiera quedaban los lazos de amistad que algún día nos unieron... Hasta que, un día que llegué de la escuela:

"Ginger..." -Mi madre me llamó, pensé que me iba a mandar a poner la mesa.

"¿Si mamá" -Contesté amablemente.

"Tienes visita..." ¿Qué¿Visita yo¿Quién podría ser?

Me dirigí hacia la sala y ahí estaba él... Ahí estaba Darren... No lo podía creer...

¡¡¡Hola, Gin-Darren se dirigió hacia a mí, me dió un abrazó muy efusivo... Se notaba entusiasmado, no sé por qué...

"Ah, hola Darren..." -Le dije secamente... Tiré mi mochila y me senté juntó a él...

"¿Cómo has estado¿Qué has hecho¿Tienes novio¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela¿Sigues siendo amiga de Courthney¿Todavía le caes mal a Miranda..."

"Bien, lo de siempre, no, soy excelente estudiante, je je je, por supuesto que sí... Y Miranda me ha odiado, me odia y me odiará... Tu sabes por qué... Soy el motivo de sus celos y por eso nos hemos distanciado tú y yo..." -Le dije, empezábamos a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, eso era avance...

"Pues, te tengo una buena noticia..." -Darren se oía entusiasmado,... Todo me pasó por la mente menos su inesperada noticia-

"¿Qué noticia, Darren" -Me empezaba a alegrar, Darren tenía mucho que no me visitaba, desde que andaba con Miranda, y me pareció algo extraño que un día común y corriente llegara yo de la escuela y él estuviera ahí sentado en mi sala, esperando como si nada, como en los viejos tiempos... Y lo más extraño es que había ido a visitarme porque me iba a dar una noticia importante...

"Ya no ando con Miranda, Gin, volveremos a ser amigos, volveremos a charlar todas las tardes, volveremos a ir al cine... Todo volverá a ser igual..."

"Espera Darren... -Lo interrumpí¿por qué hablaba así? Todavía ni me pedía perdón...-

¿Quién dijo que iba a ser igual.."

"Oh, perdón Gin, lo siento tanto, te he extrañado mucho, desde que ando con Miranda me di cuenta de algo... De que eres mi mejor amiga, que te extraño, por favor, perdóname ¿me perdonas"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo-Me encantaba la idea de hacerme del rogar

"Por que te amo" -Me quedé atónita, las palabras de Darren me dejaron helada...

"Wow... No, no sé que decirte..." -Fue lo único que pude decir :

"No digas nada..." -Se acercó sutilmente a mí, con sus manos tomo mi rostro y se acercó lentamente... Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso,... Y después de eso... Lo perdone.

_Bueno, esta corto... Pero... Era un caprichillo que tenía xD, dejen rr, si les gusta, continúo ... Besos cuídense, Kpb182_


End file.
